The family vacation
by masen-cullen96
Summary: When a family vacation is just too much without some alone time. ExB 1shot


VACATION

"Edward, what`s wrong? Is there a problem?"

Edward glanced at his wife and then back at the road. "Don't worry about it," he said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Bella glanced over her shoulder at the two sleeping boys in the back seat making certain they were still out. "I can help you with that," she offered in a deep, provoking voice as she slid across the space between them. Leaning in she reached between his legs and rubbed the hard-on she could see straining against his pants. "Mmmhh, impressive as always," she complimented him.

"Bella!" he hissed quietly. "Now is not the time."

She pouted and moved even closer so she could whisper in his ear. "But I really need to, Edward," she complained in a silky voice. Her hand continued to rub him and despite his protest he couldn`t help but lean into her touch.

"God, pregnancy makes you crazy, do you know that?" he gasped as she touched him in just the right way. "You are even worse this time around." He took a deep cleansing breath while closing his eyes and pulled her hand away from him. "Now is not the time," he repeated.

Even in the dark he could see Bella had that look in her eye. The one that told him she was not going to give up. Nope, no way in hell. She touched her mouth to his neck and licked slowly up to his ear before gently biting his lobe. It was a move she knew from experience drove him absolutely crazy and as he automatically reacted she used his lack of focus to pull her hand from his. This time the stroke she gave him was so hard he gasped in pleasure.

"I want to suck you off," she whispered quietly into his ear.

Rob's eyes darted to the rear-view mirror and he checked to make certain his sons were still sleeping. "Baby you know I want you to," he whispered back. He fought against it because, God help him, he did want it; he wanted it badly. "But it has to wait."

"I'm tired of waiting," she pouted. She altered her stroke to include a strong squeeze and he twitched eagerly in her hand. "Promise me, Edward. I miss you so much, you have no idea. I need to feel that close to you again."

"I promise," he said although he wasn't sure it was the truth. "Please, Baby, not now." He needed her to stop; she had to stop because he was seconds away from relinquishing control over his body. Bella trailed her hand slowly up his body before she pulled away from him. Settling back in her seat she slipped her hand into his and began to trace a slow path around his palm with one teasing finger. Edward slowed for a red light and the change in movement brought some life to the back seat. "Are we there yet?" Jacob asked groggily as he sat up and looking out the window at the dark streets outside.

Edward gave his wife an 'I told you so' look and tried to sound normal as he answered his eldest son. "About another twenty minutes, Bub. Did you have a good nap?"

"I guess so," Jacob agreed. "How come we didn't just spend another night in Orlando?"

"We could have," Bella answered calmly even while she continued to tease Edward with her light touch. "But then we would have missed the alligator tour at the park tomorrow. Besides, I thought we had agreed that was worth a drive after a long day."

"Oh yeah!" Jacob said suddenly much more content with the car ride. "I forgot about that. Mommy, How big do the gators get?"

"Umm... I think the average male is around 360 pounds and four meters long, I think."

"Wow, four meters?" Jacob said out loud as he wondered how much they eat, while looking out at the window. "They grow 'em big down here," he laughed.

Bella responded while staring at Edward's crotch and subconsciously licked her lips. "Yes, they certainly do."

Edward couldn`t help but smirk at this. He raised her hand to his lips. "Soon," he promised her.

"What?" Jacob asked from behind him.

"I said we'll be there soon," Edward lied.

When they reached the hotel a little while later, they quickly gathered up all of their belongings. It had been a very long, but after two days at the Disney Park and a long drive south they were all a little weary. None more so than the temporarily youngest member of their growing family who had passed out after dinner and had barely moved a muscle since. Bella smiled as she looked at her boys who were excitingly scurrying into the lobby.

"I'll get Seth," Edward said reaching to open the hotel door.

`Thank you` Bella said as she passed him into the hotel

When the elevator stopped they stepped across the hall to their room and Erin opened the door and hurried inside. "Put him here, Honey," she ordered as she set down her carryon and placed Seth's suitcase on one of the beds. She opened it and removed his pyjamas before setting it aside. Edward did as instructed and smiled as his son settled limply on the bed and then curled slightly into a more comfortable position. Erin expertly shucked the boy out of his clothes and then replaced them with the pyjamas. Seth complained once in a cranky cry, but was soothed by a soft word from Bella and went immediately back to sleep. Edward turned down the covers and Bella eased their son into the bed.

Edward watched her tuck the toddler into bed and then pulled her backwards into his embrace as she stood. She pressed her ass into his still semi-erect rod and wiggled enticingly. "You are such a tease," he said with a soft laugh as he nibbled her neck.

"It was more in the nature of a promise," she corrected also keeping her voice low since Jacob had just exited the bathroom and could hear them. Bella ran her hand down his thigh and they stood pressed together for a moment enjoying the feel of their connected bodies.

"I'm going to shower," Edward resolved. He gave her shoulder a quick kiss and pinched her ass as he stepped away. "I feel like I'm still carrying around the whole amusement park."

"Use hot water," Bella said in a teasing tone.

Edward pulled a clean pair of boxers and sweats from their suitcase and hurried to the shower. He would skip the cold water, but he wasn't sure what Bella was planning. He was frustrated by their close quarters too, but he didn't see a solution. This was a family vacation and they couldn't just turn the boys loose. Besides a few days of abstinence wouldn't kill either one of them; or at least not him, Bella on the other hand might have a problem. Her sexual appetite was off the chart when she was pregnant and her hormones had kicked into gear just a few days before they left for this trip. He had no doubt she was suffering more than he was right now. Turning on the shower he stepped in and let the warm water wash away the worst of the day's fatigue and grime. He didn`t hear the door open and close.

"Come out of there, Edward," Erin ordered.

Thrusting his head under the water to make certain all the shampoo was gone Rob hurried to comply. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously as he jerked back the curtain.

"Nothing is wrong," she assured him as she let her eyes move over him in a way that suggested she very much liked what she saw. "We don't have much time and I cannot wait any longer to suck your dick."

His cock hardened at her words despite his shock. "Baby, the boys," he warned.

"Hank is sleeping and you know as well as I do once he is down it takes a great deal to wake him." She moved eagerly toward him as he stepped out of the tub.

He was reaching for a towel and she sank to her knees in front of him. Without pause she pulled his cock into her warm mouth. "Oh, shit," he breathed as she took him deep. "Baby, Jacob," he objected.

"He asked permission to go to the vending machine for a snack," she explained as she popped him from her mouth and began to lick his length as if he were an ice cream cone. "I suggested he take a look around the hotel so he knows what amenities he would like to utilize tomorrow. If we are lucky we have about ten minutes."

She swirled the tip of her tongue around his head and then applied strong suction to pull him back deep into her throat. "Ten minutes isn't near enough time to do what I want," he growled.

"I know," she agreed, "But, I can't wait any more. I need to taste you. I need you." Talking was wasting her time and she fell silent as she doubled her efforts to pleasure him.

"Oh, God!" He loved a good blowjob, but what he really loved was the way she liked sucking his dick. She enjoyed it. Giving him head made her wet and he couldn't think of many things that were hotter than the sight of his highly respected over educated wife enjoying herself by orally stimulating his cock. "Yeeessss," he breathed as she combined a lathing tongue with her steady bob around him. Sucking him by squeezing her lips around him continuously.

"I want to taste you. Don't hold back," she begged as she lapped at his now iron hard rod. She was kissing his shaft, making love to his dick with wet open mouthed kisses. She moved up and down his length as if she intended to methodically kiss every inch of him. He moaned in appreciation and she pulled him into her mouth again.

He thought his knees might buckle from the sensation but he managed to stay upright. Stepping into a slightly wider stance he cupped the back of her head in his hand. He didn't want to force her but he found it incredibly erotic to follow her movement as she worked him. She had found the perfect rhythm and an exquisite level of pressure and his fingers rolled into her hair and held on as she moved over him. "Baby, I'm so close," he said both as an exclamation and as a warning.

Her hand stroked his lower abdomen in encouragement before slipping down his thigh and between his legs. His wide stance allowed her access and she took his tight balls in her hand. She could feel how heavy and ready they were and timing her touch with the aggressive movement over his cock she teased him into a release.

"Oh God!" he gasped as he neared the edge. "Baby, I'm going to cum." The warning excited her and she whimpered eagerly. The sound pushed him into the abyss and he exploded in her mouth.

She growled hungrily and sucked him harder. He shot several long full draws of seed into her throat and she swallowed with enthusiasm. As he wilted in her mouth she continued to suck until she had drained every last drop of him.

Her lips were red and swollen from the use but her blue eyes were a deep satisfied color as she reacted to his pleasure. Rob was amazed at how sexy she looked on her knees in front of him reacting in satisfaction to his release. Reaching down he pulled her to her feet and walked her backwards until her hips struck the wall. "Your turn," he growled.

"I'm so close," she admitted with a whine as he cupped her perfect breast over her shirt and gave it a hard squeeze.

Edward grabbed her shorts and pulled them over her hips without bothering to undo the clasp. The moment they fell to the floor he grabbed her legs and forced her to spread them to a wider position. Erin did as he asked and then pulled her shirt over her head. "Please, Edward," she asked. "Don't waste any time, you know what I want."

Edward reached behind her with one hand to release the clasp on her bra while his other hand slid between her legs. "I know," he promised, sliding his fingers against the lips of her core to test her readiness. She was so very, very ready and he felt a thrill of excitement as her wetness clung to his fingers. "Just the way you like it," he swore. His lips clamped down hard on the nipple of her right breast and he sucked on the sensitive nub as he plunged two fingers into her.

"Oh! Edward!" she gasped arching her back as he pushed his way inside her. "So, good," she breathed. He licked and suckled and kissed her tits in a franticly aggressive need as his fingers moved inside her. Small gasps and moans of pleasure escaped her and she moved her hips in a primal response to his actions. She was so deliciously desperate that he thought he might lose control again just by being this close to her.

Giving her nipple one more luscious twirl of his tongue he lifted his head and moved the suction to her neck. "I love how you enjoy sucking my cock, Baby," he growled in her ear. "You like it, don't you?"

"Yes," she admitted over a pant. "I love it."

Her admission pleased him and he made a deep sound of approval. She liked it when he vocalized and he spoke again just to rev her engine. "Would you have really given me head in the car earlier?"

"Yes. Oh! God, Rob don't stop!"

Edward shifted his hand and as his fingers moved into her in a steady rhythm his thumb began to press an accompanying beat against her clit. "Shit!" Bella gasped. "Oh, yeah, Baby," she groaned.

Edward bit at her shoulder and lifted his head so that his mouth was right at her ear. "Cum all over my hand, Baby," he ordered. "Think about my dick in your mouth; think about how it felt to taste me, think about how much you enjoyed getting me off." His rhythm between her legs had grown in intensity as he spoke and she was now teetering on the edge. He could feel her tightening around his hand. He pressed firmly against her swollen clit and stroked long and deep reaching as far inside her as he was able.  
And she broke. Wave after wave of satisfaction tore through her body and she trembled in reaction. Rob wrapped his free arm around her to help support her as her legs grew rubbery. His fingers continued their thrusts at a slower pace as he eased her down and she clung to him in grateful relief.

Edward heard the door to the hall open and Jacob return. "You ok?" he asked her as he kissed her temple.

"I am so much better than ok," she giggled naughtily. She lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him in a short quick peck. "Thank you."

"Thank you," he answered sincerely. "Best ten minutes of my life. Sorry we didn't last long. I was just so riled up"

Bella laughed and shifted her weight to her own feet. "I'm going to take a shower," she said in a tone that still dripped with satisfaction.

"I'll check on the boys," he agreed. Bella was hummed happily as she stepped into the shower and didn't bother to answer. Edward took a deep breath to calm his body. He had enjoyed helping her find release as much as she had enjoyed giving him his and he could easily go for a second round. He cleaned up, pulled on his pants and stepped out to check on Jacob and the sleeping Hank. He wasn't sure how they would make it happen but they would need to steal some more time alone on this trip. There was no way he could deny himself what they had just enjoyed.


End file.
